Patty
by princessed
Summary: La vie de Patty avant son entrée à SOS Fantômes.


Disclaimer : je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu inventer une franchise pareille.

 _Patty_

Enfant, Patty Tolan était l'une des meilleures élèves de sa classe de primaire. Fille aînée d'une famille nombreuse et passablement fauchée, elle souhaitait accéder à une carrière prestigieuse afin de pouvoir offrir un meilleur logement et une voiture à ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient très fiers d'elle et disaient souvent qu'elle finirait chercheuse ou professeure à l'université.

À 17 ans, Patty décrocha une bourse d'études à l'université. Elle s'inscrivit en histoire, sa matière préférée, et découvrit les joies de la fac : des cours sur toutes les périodes de l'histoire des États-Unis, quel bonheur ! La jeune fille attendait avec impatience de pouvoir enfin vivre de sa passion.

C'est alors que ses deux parents tombèrent malades en même temps. Ce fut un coup dur pour toute la famille. Janice, Ian et Dorothy, les sœurs et le frère de Patty, prirent tous un travail à temps partiel et Patty prit la décision la plus dure de sa vie : elle quitta la fac, se mit à travailler à la régie des transports de New York et insista pour que ses parents utilisent l'argent de sa bourse pour se soigner.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, répéta-t-elle sans fin. Il faut que vous restiez parmi nous, les petits ont besoin de vous deux. Je pourrai toujours demander un prêt et reprendre mes études dans deux ou trois ans.

Les parents se laissèrent convaincre. De toute façon, il était impossible de négocier avec Patty quand elle avait décidé quelque chose : elle était plus têtue qu'une douzaine de mules. Deux années passèrent. Les parents guérirent et Janice se retrouva enceinte. Elle épousa son petit ami dans la foulée et mit au monde des jumeaux que Patty vit naître avec des sentiments mêlés. Tant mieux si Janice était heureuse mais ça faisait quand même trois bouches de plus à nourrir vu que le mari de sa sœur était vraiment un bon à rien.

Patty demanda une promotion, qui lui fut refusée. Le chef lui fit très poliment savoir que même si on appréciait énormément ses services, elle ne donnait pas encore satisfaction, blablabla... Évidemment, Patty ne fut pas dupe. À compétences égales, un de ses collègues obtint la promotion qu'elle convoitait. Pour monter en grade, il valait mieux être un homme, blanc et venir d'une famille aisée.

Patty rongea son frein et décida de garder son métier qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle entretienne sa famille, d'autant plus que maintenant, c'était son oncle qui avait des ennuis d'argent. Toutes les semaines, elle empruntait des livres d'histoire à la bibliothèque, où elle avait accès gratuitement. Elle s'évadait en apprenant l'histoire de la ville. Elle parvint à entretenir Janice jusqu'à ce que son mari obtienne un boulot et réussit à renflouer le business de pompes funèbres de son tonton. Elle ne se plaignait jamais. C'était à l'aînée d'assumer les plus grosses responsabilités et il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille.

Un jour, Patty vit un fantôme dans le métro. En femme sérieuse, elle ne paniqua pas et demanda de l'aide à la première entreprise dont elle entendit parler. Il s'agissait de trois femmes comme elle, et elle avait vaguement l'impression que l'une des trois était homo. Ces femmes géraient leur propre business dans un endroit miteux et avaient vraiment l'air de faire ce qui était important pour elles.

Patty les guida dans le métro, les aida et rentra chez elle, songeuse. Elle se sentait mieux après avoir interagi avec ces dames et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle rendit visite à son tonton et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il l'écouta, pensif, et finit par lui demander :

\- Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil qu'elles ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un truc qui te passionne ! Janice s'occupe d'enfants, Ian fait de la vente et Dot répare des trucs. T'es la seule à t'enfermer dans un boulot que tu supportes pas.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua Patty. C'est moi la seule à avoir une paye régulière. Il faut que j'aie de l'argent de côté au cas où ça tournerait mal.

L'oncle soupira profondément. C'était du Patty tout craché : toujours les pieds sur terre, à tel point qu'elle laissait ses rêves s'envoler loin d'elle. Il lui attrapa les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il. Tu es un roc. Tu es la personne la plus solide que je connais et on a tous pu s'appuyer sur toi à un moment. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de t'appuyer sur moi parce que toi aussi, t'as le droit de connaître le bonheur.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une clef.

\- Le double de celle du deuxième corbillard, expliqua-t-il. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me le payer. Tu peux venir t'en servir quand tu veux. Maintenant, promets-moi de te trouver un job qui te motive. Et laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

Il la serra dans ses bras et sortit tandis que Patty restait pensive. Cette discussion avait réveillé en elle des choses qu'elle croyait avoir oubliées : sa fierté en cours d'histoire quand elle était enfant, sa motivation quand elle s'était inscrite à la fac... Elle voulait faire autre chose que vendre des tickets de métro, s'ennuyer et surveiller les tagueurs. Et ces trois femmes, Erin, Abby et Holtzmann...

C'était des femmes, comme elle. Elles avaient sûrement dû avoir affaire à la discrimination et au harcèlement sexuel. Cependant, elles se serraient les coudes et travaillaient ensemble dans un local qui ne ressemblait à rien parce qu'elles avaient décidé de vivre de leur passion. Patty ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les envier.

Soudain, Patty décida qu'elle avait sa place parmi les chasseuses de fantômes. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance scientifique, d'accord, mais elle connaissait par cœur l'histoire de la ville, ce qui lui permettait de dire sans hésiter si quelqu'un était mort dans des circonstances tragiques dans n'importe quel quartier. En outre, elle était sérieuse et avait les deux pieds sur terre, ce qui lui permettrait sans doute de calmer les ardeurs de ces passionnées quand elles s'enthousiasmaient de trop. Et elle pourrait leur prêter la voiture de tonton.

Patty sortit sereinement, se présenta au bureau des transports et déposa sa démission en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le lendemain, elle alla droit au restaurant asiatique et fit son annonce :

\- J'ai décidé de rejoindre votre club !

C'est ainsi que Patty Tolan intégra l'équipe de SOS Fantômes.

La fin !


End file.
